Jean Paul Gaultier
Jean Paul Gaultier - французский модельер, во многом определивший облик высокой моды 1980-х и 1990-х годов, президент собственного модного дома и компании Jean Paul Gaultier S.A. "Gaga by Gaultier" :Для большей информации, смотрите эту страницу. Gaga by Gaultier - это интервью между Леди Гагой и дизайнером , Жаноп Полем Готье, которое было снято в доме Готье, в Париже, Франция, 10 мая, 2011. Интервью было выпущено 13 июня, 2011. Очки Mod. 56-8171 Col. Silver Сделанные в 1990х. 56-8171 jean paul gaultier.png 8-20-09 Leaving the Heathrow Airport in London 003.jpg|(20 августа, 2009) 8-21-09 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|(21 августа, 2009) 8-23-09 VFest Backstage Interview 2.jpg|(23 августа, 2009) 8-24-09 Leaving the Lax Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(24 августа, 2009) 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 001.png|Billboard Awards (2 октября, 2009) 10-4-09 Gavin Friday's Party.jpg|(4 октября, 2009) 10-4-09 Mick Rock 002.jpg|Mick Rock (4 октября, 2009) 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage.jpg|Human Rights (10 октября, 2009) 10-11-09 National Equality March 003.jpg|Equality March (11 октября, 2009) 10-31-09 Halloween Party 001.jpg|(31 октября, 2009) 11-23-09_AMA_Rehearsal_001.jpg|(22 ноября, 2009) AMA Audience.jpg|American Music Awards (22 ноября, 2009) AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(26 ноября, 2009) 12-1-09 Out in Boston.jpg|(1 декабря, 2009) 11-29-09 Backstage at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa 001.jpg|(29 ноября, 2009) 12-3-09 Susquehanna Bank Center Backstage 001.jpg|(3 декабря, 2009) 12-04-2009 Lady gaga with fan in pub.jpg|(4 декабря, 2009) 12-6-09 Cecconis Restaurant.jpg|(6 декабря, 2009) 12-8-09 Nobu Restaurant.jpg|(8 декабря, 2009) VEVO Launch 2.jpg|VEVO Launch Event (8 декабря, 2009) 12-9-09 After Concert in Vancouver.jpg|(9 декабря, 2009) 12-10-09 MBT at Queen Elizabeth Theatre 003.png|(10 декабря, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (12 декабря, 2009) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 006.jpg|"The Monster Ball: Театр" (2009-2010) 12-14-09 The Box 001.png|(14 декабря, 2009) 12-17-13 At Pearl Theater - Concert Backstage 001.jpg|(17 декабря, 2009) 12-24-09 Message to New Zealand fans 001.JPG|(24 декабря, 2009) 1-23-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 003.jpg|(23 января, 2010) 1-7-10 CES.jpg|CES (7 января, 2010) 2-4-09 Liz Johnson-Artur 001.jpg|(4 февраля, 2009) 2-10-10 Arriving at GMA in NYC 003.jpg|(10 февраля, 2010) 2-15-10 Leaving MayFair Hotel 002.jpg|(15 февраля, 2010) 2-25-10 Zuma.jpg|(25 февраля, 2010) 26-01-2010 leaving hotel in london.jpg|(26 февраля, 2010) 3-27-10 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 003.jpg|(27 марта, 2010) 3-28-10 At The Zoo Nightclub in Brisbane 001.JPEG|(28 марта, 2010) 4-8-10 At Studio 301 001.jpg|(8 апреля, 2010) 4-9-10 Backstage 001.jpg|(9 апреля, 2010) Night Makers4.jpg|(23 июня, 2010) 1-0-10 With a fan 001.jpg November 4, 2010 001.png Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise Сделанные в 1980s. JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise (1980s) May 5, 2011 002.png|E! News (2 марта , 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|Amen Fashion 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|Amen Fashion Unknown October 2011 Image.png|(14 октября, 2011) Коллекции Осень/Зима 2008 Jean_Paul_Gaultier_Fall_2008_Dragon_Print_Long_Dress.png Arriving3.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (13 сентября, 2009) Осень/Зима 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 RTW Hoop Skirt.jpg London Heartbeats release.jpg|8 сентября, 2009 Весна/Лето 2010 Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 RTW satin bodysuit.png 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (2 ноября, 2009) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 Modified Dress.jpg Fuse On the Record.jpg|On The Record With Fuse, 3 ноября, 2009 It's On With Alexa Chung.jpg|It's On With Alexa Chung, 3 ноября, 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2010 Dress.jpg Kenneth Willardt 02.jpg|''Kenneth Willardt'' Высокая мода Осень/Зима 2008 Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2008 HC Pleated Dress.png Gagagaultier5.jpg|Gaga by Gaultier (10 мая, 2011 Gagagaultierslam1.jpg|Slam Photography (10 мая, 2011) Осень/Зима 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 HC Lavender Bodysuit.png MTV Pressroom 2009.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards, 13 сентября, 2009 Весна/Лето 2011 Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2011 Couture Dress.jpg Jay Leno 2011 07.png|The Jay Leno Show, 14 февраля, 2011 2-14-11 02.jpg 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (14 февраля, 2011) Осень/Зима 2011 Jean Paul Gautier Haute Couture 2011 White Swan Eve Salvail.png AVGT-07.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving Осень 2013 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 003.jpg|(8 октября, 2013) 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 001.jpg Весна 2014 Jean Paul Gaultier - HC-S14C.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 020.jpg|"G. U. Y." (2014) G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg Осень/Зима 2015-2016 Jean Paul Gaultier - Haute Couture 15-16.jpg 7-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(31 июля, 2015) 7-31-15 Instagram 003.jpg Жан Поль Готье для La Perla Осень/Зима 2012 Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla Bra.png New Alejandro.JPG|(The Monster Ball Tour 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party 2.jpg|(10 мая, 2011) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (13 мая, 2011) 6-14-11 Leaving X-Factor.jpg|(14 июня, 2011) Jean Paul Gaultier x La Perla - Underwear 002.jpg 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 002.jpg|(15 июля, 2012) Jean Paul Gaultier x La Perla - Underwear.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 006.jpg|(1 ноября, 2012) JPG x La Perla - Surpique satin bodysuit.jpeg 11-16-13 SNL Album Offer 001.jpg|SNL (16 ноября, 2013) Неизвестные коллекции Bird's Nest 2.jpg|1 (13 сентября 2009) Afterparty VMA 1.jpg| 9-15-09 Max Abadian 001.jpg|2 Max Abadian (15 сентября, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 206-final.jpg|3 Max Abadian (15 сентября, 2009) 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|Штаны (9 июня, 2014) #Наряд #Боди #Пальто Категория:Дизайнеры Категория:Наряды Категория:Очки